Polaris
is the sixth opening theme of ''My Hero Academia'' anime adaptation. It is performed by Blue Encount. Single Track List Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= あの日「守る」と決めた 約束はこの胸に 全てを失うことで 今　救える命があるのなら 喜んで全部をあげよう この気持ちが初めての生きがいだ 傷跡は隠さないで 絶望も武器にして 生きると決めたんだよ 精一杯この涙かきわけて 君に全てをあげるから お願いどうか消えないでくれ あの日「守る」と決めた 約束はこの胸に 消えそうな だとしても行け |-| Rōmaji= ano hi “mamoru” to kimeta yakusoku wa kono mune ni subete wo ushinau koto de ima sukueru inochi ga aru no nara yorokonde zenbu wo ageyou kono kimochi ga hajimete no ikigai da kizuato wa kakusanaide zetsubou mo buki ni shite ikiru to kimetan da yo seiippai kono namida kakiwakete kimi ni subete wo ageru kara onegai dou ka kienaide kure ano hi “mamoru” to kimeta yakusoku wa kono mune ni kiesou na hikari da to shitemo ike |-| English= The promise I decided to keep is in this heart... If there's a life I can save by losing everything I'll be happy to give up all I feel like I'm living for this feeling for the first time I won't hide my scars And let even despair become my weapon Try my best, swimming through these tears I'll give my all to you Please don't disappear The promise I decided to keep is in this heart... Even if the light is about to go out, Go! Full Version Kanji= あの日守ると決めた　約束はこの胸に… 全てを失うことで　今救える命があるのなら 喜んで全部をあげるよ この気持ちが初めての生き甲斐だ 傷跡は隠さないで　 絶望も武器にして生きると決めたんだよ 精一杯この涙掻き分けて 君に全てをあげるから お願い　どうか消えないでくれ　 あの日守ると決めた　約束はこの胸に 誰かの欠けた命に　今生かされながら戦っている 負けることはもう怖くない 勝ちを諦めるのが嫌なんだ もう絶対逃げたりはしないから なりたい僕でいてみたいだけ しょうもない綺麗事だとしても 君がわかってくれりゃいいんだ 強さは何かの上に立つ為あるんじゃない 大切なものを抱きしめる　その為に 何もかももう無くしても きっと君を忘れない 精一杯この涙掻き分けて 君に全てをあげるから お願い　どうか消えないでくれ　 あの日守ると決めた　約束はこの胸に 消えそうな光だとしても、行け！ |-| Rōmaji= Ano hi mamoru to kimeta yakusoku wa kono mune ni... Subete o ushinau koto de ima sukueru inochi ga aru no nara Yorokonde zenbu o ageru yo Kono kimochi ga hajimete no ikigai da Kizuato wa kakusanaide Zetsubō mo buki ni shite ikiru to kimetan dayo Seiippai kono namida kakiwakete Kimi ni subete o ageru kara O negai dō ka kienaide kure Ano hi mamoru to kimeta yakusoku wa kono mune ni Dare ka no kaketa inochi ni ima ikasare nagara tatakatte iru Makeru koto wa mō kowaku nai Kachi o akirameru no ga iya nanda Mō zettai nige tari wa shinai kara Naritai boku de ite mitai dake Shō mo nai kirei goto dato shite mo Kimi ga wakatte kurerya īnda Tsuyosa wa nanika no ue ni tatsu tame arunja nai Taisetsu na mono o dakishimeru sono tame ni Nanimo kamo mō nakushite mo Kitto kimi o wasurenai Seiiippai kono namida kakiwakete Kimi ni subete o ageru kara O negai dō ka kienaide kure Ano hi mamoru to kimeta yakusoku wa kono mune ni Kie sō na hikari da to shite mo, ike! |-| English= The promise I decided to keep is in this heart... If there's a life I can save by losing everything I'll be happy to give up all I feel like I'm living for this feeling for the first time I won't hide my scars And let even despair become my weapon Try my best, swimming through these tears I'll give my all to you Please don't disappear The promise I decided to keep is in this heart... My life exists and I am fighting right now Because someone else risk their life I am not afraid of losing anymore I don't want to give up winning I won't run away I just want to stay who I want to be It may just sound good on paper, but I am ok as long as you understand me Power is not for being at the top It's for being able to hold on to something important Even if I lose everything I won't forget about you Try my best, swimming through these tears I'll give my all to you Please don't disappear The promise I decided to keep is in this heart... Even if the light is about to go out, Go! Trivia Watch Now References Site Navigation pl:Polaris Category:Music Category:Season 4 06